


Transmutation Magic

by jupiterflytrap



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Male Character, and i would die for him, caleb is trans, caleb takes a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterflytrap/pseuds/jupiterflytrap
Summary: Molly walks in on Caleb while he's finally taking a bath and finds out he's trans. It's a bad trope but I love it. I'm a trans guy so I'm allowed to write my self indulgent shit. Don't worry, Molly is queer too but its Caleb centric.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic and its critical role because there is a shocking lack of trans caleb I have only seen one fic on this entire website so it is my goal to fix it with my own shitty tropes. Anyway Caleb is trans and is in the school of TRANSmutation magic hahahahahaha do u get it im funny and unoriginal

Mollymauk had always wondered why he never saw Caleb take a bath. Yes, his friends liked joking about it. So did he, and it was a source of great amusement for them all, but the fact was that Caleb always seemed to stink. When it came down to it, Mollymauk simply could not understand it. He had heard of people having aversions to water, but Caleb had seemed fine traveling on the boat to the island of the Ustaloch. He also knew that Caleb had spent a lot of coin in Trostenwalde when he had the chance to go to a bath house. But when the water was warm and free, Caleb wouldn’t budge.  
That was why it was so strange when he went up to the room he, Fjord, and Caleb shared and found Nott sitting with her back against the door, arms folded and a stern expression on her face.  
The goblin girl frankly freaked Mollymauk out. It wasn’t that he had anything against goblins, and he had met weirder people on the road, but the mask that she wore seemed to hint at something that set Mollymauk on edge, and the glint in her eye showed that she was no stranger to death in her life.   
Mollymauk walked slowly towards her, cautiously, and knelt down at her level. She looked up at him, and Mollymauk felt his guts twist at the sight of the pure white porcelain against the dark green of her skin.   
“Am I allowed to go inside?”  
He flashed her a grin, and was met with an icy gaze. Her voice wavered when she spoke, as it nearly always did, but she seemed firmer than he had ever seen her. “Caleb doesn’t want anyone to see him right now. He’s busy. You need to go away for a while.”  
This puzzled Mollymauk. He was torn between curiosity and indignation at the fact that Caleb had taken over their shared room. “Surely I can just go in for a second. I just need to grab something. He won’t mind.”  
“Actually he will mind and you can’t go in. Not yet. Just go away.”  
Mollymauk’s curiosity was piqued, and he instantly knew that he would do anything to get inside that room.   
“Well,” Mollymauk manipulated his face into a mournful expression, “I guess you don’t want to know about the rich gentleman that just walked into the tavern, then?”  
Nott’s eyes narrowed. “I might not be all that smart but I ain’t dumb neither. I won’t fall for that. Not again. Not from you.”  
“Fall for what? I would never lie to you, my dear. Pop downstairs to see for yourself. I won’t go in. I promise.”   
Nott frowned but got to her feet. “I swear if I find out you’ve been lyin’ to me again you won’t live to see another sunrise.”  
Mollymauk put his hand on his heart. “I swear to you, Nott the Brave, that I would never lie.”  
And he wasn’t lying. Not quite. There was a rich man downstairs, but Mollymauk had already robbed him blind for a bullshit tarot card reading. But she didn’t need to know that. Mollymauk still knew that the man had plenty of shiny objects on him that would keep Nott occupied for at least ten minutes. That should give him plenty of time to see why Caleb was being so secretive.   
Mollymauk watched Nott scamper down the hall, and when she went out of sight in the stairwell, Mollymauk opened the door to the room.   
When he stepped into the room, the first thing he saw was a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. The second was a large copper tub that had been set by the fireplace. The third was Caleb Widogast, soaking in water, and very naked. From his position, Mollymauk couldn’t see much, but what he saw was enough. Caleb turned his head, not having seen Mollymauk yet.  
“Nott, what is it? Did you need so-“ Caleb saw him. Caleb saw Mollymauk standing in the doorway, mouth agape, staring pointedly at him. At his chest. The flush in Caleb’s cheek from the hot water immediately went pale, and he let out a small shriek, instantly covering himself, his chest, with his arms.  
“Molly! What do you want? Where’s Nott? I told her to guard the- Did you- How much- Go-“   
Mollymauk saw Caleb’s breathing get faster, his eyes wide like a deer about to be shot down. He put his hand up over his face and ran to his pack, pulling out a coin pouch, before fleeing from the room, apologies flying from his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods its been months college was kicking my ass but i survived so here have the ending

Mollymauk slowed once he was out in the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. He leant against the wall and slowly sunk down to the ground, his knees against his chest. He let out a low groan and rubbed his temples. He sat there for a few minutes, weighing his options, before he got to his feet and walked over to the door, knocking firmly. A few moments later, a Caleb with dripping wet hair and a sour expression appeared in a crack in the door, and Molly shoved his foot in the door before Caleb had the chance to close it. 

Caleb’s expression got darker, and he opened his mouth to start talking, but Mollymauk held up a finger to silence him before he spoke. “Ok so first of all I have to apologize because that was a shitty thing to do. Second of all, I want you to know that I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw because that’s none of my business. Third, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I don’t care if you’re a girl who’s hiding or a boy who’s having a rough time or neither or both. I really don’t. But I also want you to know that it might not sound like I know what I’m talking about when I say I get it but I get it.” With that, Molly walked downstairs, and he didn’t hear the door shut behind him.

 

It was several days before the topic was approached again. The Mighty Nein had been in battle earlier in the day, and now the party was back in the tavern, licking their wounds. Caleb had been hit particularly bad that day, taking several rough hits to the chest, and had even fallen unconscious for a few seconds.  
Molly sat at the bar, a black eye forming, and nursing a drink as he pulled a card from his deck and placing it on the table, a smile curling at his lips as the gentleman in front of him leant closer expectantly.

“Ah the High Priestess. A mysterious figure, perhaps someone new in your life has appeared, a woman. You will have a choice to make, and it will be rough, but you will need to follow your gut instincts on it.”

The man nodded solemnly, before Molly felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a yelp. He whipped his head around and saw Caleb, eyes wide, holding his hands up somewhat defensively. Molly let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, saying “you scared me, friend! What can I do you for? Want a reading?”

Caleb shook his head and looked at his feet. “No, ah, I was uh, wondering if you would, uh, help me with something for a minute. Uh, in private, that is.”

Molly raised his eyebrows but nodded. “Not a problem, let me finish up with this lovely gentleman right here and I’ll be with you shortly.”

Caleb nodded and sat at a table near them, watching as Molly continued telling the man some bullshit about his future. After a few minutes, Molly stood and made his way over to Caleb, who got to his feet as soon as he saw Molly coming. Caleb grabbed Molly by the arm and dragged him upstairs, receiving nothing except a puzzled look in response. Caleb dragged Molly into their room and closed the door, before staring Molly in the eyes.

Molly stared right back at him, before asking “So, do you want me to ravish you, or?”

“No! Gods, no”

“Ok good because I would need a little time to prepare for that. So, what exactly did you want from me?”

“You, uh, you’re the only person that really knows about the uh-“

“Look, I already told you, I don’t care and you don’t need to explain anything.”

“Ok but, uh, gods this is awkward. I, uh, I’m struggling to, uh, breathe, and I can’t get my… Chest bindings off.”

“So… you want help getting your binder off?”

Caleb’s eyes widened, and he nodded. “Please, that would be appreciated.”

Molly shrugged and watched as Caleb took off his jacket, laying it on the bed, before he unbuttoned his shirt, showing a dark red piece of fabric that looked similar to a corset. The skin around it was covered in bruises, dark purple across Caleb’s skin. Caleb tossed his shirt to the side, and Molly watched him fail to cover a wince as he did so. Caleb turned around, showing the back, which was laced with thick cord in a messy but functional knot. 

Molly reached forwards and slowly untied it. Just as the knot was released, Caleb let out a deep sigh of relief, before taking in a few deep breaths. Molly continued to loosen the cord, until finally the binder dropped to the floor. He looked away as Caleb reach forwards and pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it quickly, before turning back to Mollymauk.   
Molly gave him a warm smile and picked up the binder, slowly inspecting it. “You know,” he started, “I’ve seen quite a few things like these, but I’ve never seen somebody repurpose a corset. Did you sew it yourself?”

“Uh, yes. Yes I did. I just… I couldn’t stand those things that I was forced to wear so I made it more… Functional.”

“I see, I see. Did you ever think about getting a more permanent solution? I happen to have a few connections.”

“Connections? For that kind of surgery? How does one go about doing such a thing?”

“Surgery? Don’t be so barbaric. It’s a ritual spell. It takes a few hours and a little coin, but the end result is incredible.”

“I, uh, I would much prefer that, yes. I was not aware that there was such a thing.”

“It’s not too common and I’ve only seen a few people that could do it, but we’ll keep our ears open to see if there is anyone who can do it in Zadash.”

“I hope so. I would perhaps like to learn this spell, too. See if I can help others like uh- us?”

“Us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they totally got pumat to do the spell so he's transitioned by now god I wish that were me anyway remember kids bind safely and if you need help getting out of your binder then its ok to ask. 
> 
> Next work is probably going to be an art school where everyone in the M9 is queer bc at my school I know like 2 people who aren't queer and now I'm not there for a few months its incredible. I've never seen so many straight cis people in a single place.
> 
> Anyway I hate writing dialogue so writing something like this was a stretch for me I haven't written fanfiction since like 2012 and that was a dark time but I still get emails from ff dot net saying people have commented on my hetalia fanfiction so. big yikes. Anyway. See y'all at another time I guess. 
> 
> If you want my tumblr its flyingchocolatebunny and my twitter is jupiter_dungeon k bye


End file.
